


Старые счеты

by yestohomo



Category: The Fifth Estate (2013)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestohomo/pseuds/yestohomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя несколько лет, Джулиан и Даниэль встречаются, чтобы обсудить прошлое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старые счеты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Scores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054327) by [orangeangora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeangora/pseuds/orangeangora). 



Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. По крайней мере, когда дело касается личной жизни. Оно не должно просто так возникать из ниоткуда и набрасываться на тебя спустя много лет, но иногда так и происходит. После того, как я стал известнее, чем когда-либо этого ожидал – или, если быть честнее, чем я этого хотел, – я потерял близкого друга. Чтобы свыкнуться с этим, потребовалось некоторое время. Как однажды высказался другой известный австралиец, расставание – нелегкое дело.

На прошлой неделе я получил сообщение от этого друга, гласящее о его желании поговорить со мной. С глазу на глаз. И за секунду слабости или, вероятно, умопомешательства, я согласился. Вот та причина, по которой я стою в очереди в невзрачной кофейне, борясь с сильным желанием сбежать. Возможно это голос какой-то вселенской справедливости, раз уж я потратил столько времени на раскрытие чужих грязных секретов, но когда бывший друг выпускает мемуары, детально описывающие все до единой твои привычки в весьма нелестном ключе – это больно.

Я заказываю кофе, плачу баристе и петляю по лабиринту из столиков, пока не достигаю того, за которым сидит Даниэль.

Он ни капли не изменился.

Он выглядит так, словно собирается либо обнять меня, либо врезать мне, поэтому я настороже. К моему облегчению, он не делает ни того, ни другого, так что я сажусь, с усилием снимаю с кофе крышку и жду. Сейчас та часть, в которой мы вероятно должны вести светскую беседу, но мы оба молчим.

\- Так о чем ты хотел рассказать мне с глазу на глаз? – наконец спрашиваю я. Кто-то должен был с этим покончить.

\- Я собираюсь выпустить автобиографию. Если все пойдет по плану, она появится в магазинах следующим летом. 

Я таращусь на него. Что он ожидает от меня услышать? Наконец, когда молчание становится слишком неловким, я пожимаю плечами. – Здорово. Рад слышать это.

Думаю, неужели ты еще не сказал достаточно? Также задаюсь вопросом, каким бы образом заполучить предпремьерное издание. Наверняка это не должно быть слишком трудно.

\- Это не будет полная грязи работа про тебя и WikiLeaks. Не так… как было в первый раз.

Я знаю, я должен быть снисходителен, но просто не могу притворяться.

\- Книга была достаточно скверной, но ты не остановился на достигнутом и снял тот… отвратительный фильм.

\- Он провалился, Джулиан. Чему, как мне кажется, ты был только рад.

\- В недельном телесериале и то больше глубины.

Молчание.

\- Но тебя представили в образе святого, в то время как мне досталась роль безумного гения, которого не заботит то, скольким он навредит, лишь бы Все Узнали Настоящую Правду, так что, полагаю, у тебя не было с этим особых проблем.

Он опускает взгляд на свой напиток и вздыхает. - Не все вопросы решал я, знаешь ли. Были еще и другие люди, которые занимались этим, помимо меня.

Верно. Равноценное совместное влияние.

\- Ну, кто бы там ни был занят, факт остается фактом, ты выставил меня человеком, которого совершенно не заботит ничья безопасность. Когда-то ты знал, что это не так.

Молчание. Наконец, - Что ж, я немного злился на тебя какое-то время. Но сейчас я уже остыл.

Раз уж он здесь сидит, я могу задать еще вопрос.

\- Так я действительно травмировал твоего кота?

Он не отвечает.

\- Просто если что-то действительно беспокоит тебя, ты мог бы просто сказать что-нибудь. Все же я ведь не телепат... В любом случае, раз уж у нас тут вечер откровений, может быть ты хочешь у меня что-нибудь спросить?

Снова прячет глаза. - Почему ты сбежал из дома моих родителей, когда я пригласил тебя в тот раз?

\- Мне было… некомфортно.

\- Почему? Они очень старались, чтобы ты почувствовал их гостеприимство. Знаешь, они до сих пор вспоминают об этом. Что с тобой было не так в тот вечер?

Ах да, тот злосчастный визит. Тот, когда я внезапно почувствовал себя бездомным щеночком, которого Даниэль притащил домой чтобы показать родным. «Мам, пап, это Джулиан. Я нашел его на улице и не думаю, что у него есть дом. Можно мы его оставим?» «Конечно, дорогой, если ты уверен, что у него нет блох».

Я не могу заставить себя сказать ему правду. Вместо этого, я говорю:

\- Ну, это не было… то есть, если бы я вернулся в прошлое, вероятно, я поступил бы по-другому.

\- В любом случае, то, что я хотел сказать раньше… всего этого… то, что тебе не надо переживать насчет автобиографии. Я не собираюсь дискутировать в ней о твоей личной жизни или о том, о чем уже писал в первой книге. Даю тебе слово.

\- Спасибо, - не знаю, верю ли ему, но возможно он говорит правду.

\- И к сведению, не думаю, что я был святым, когда дело касалось того, что было между нами. Ты прав - я мог бы высказать намного больше, когда меня что-то беспокоило.

Я киваю.

\- Но уже прошло сколько, пять лет? Ты все еще злишься на меня?

На самом деле четыре с половиной, но я не поправляю его. - Нет. Больше нет.

И, к собственному удивлению, я говорю это с полной серьезностью. Возможно истинный вопрос не в том, кто является в этой повести злодеем или героем - судить об этом будет история, а не мы, - но неужели это до сих пор имеет значение?

\- И не то, чтобы я считаю те годы, когда мы были друзьями, совсем уж плохими. В те моменты, когда мы не пытались придушить друг друга, мы были в целом довольно неплохой командой.

\- Нет, - говорю я, и когда он нахмуривает брови, продолжаю, - мы были отличной командой.

\- Я, наверно, скоро уже пойду, но мы могли бы держать связь. Если хочешь...

Это перемирие? Возможно. Что бы это ни было, я определенно хочу пойти этому навстречу.

\- Разумеется, - отвечаю я, отчасти чувствуя себя так, словно прыгаю вниз с обрыва. - Почему бы и нет?


End file.
